The Story Of The Ultimate Rose
by Taran Tatara
Summary: This is an Utena/ Gundam Wing fanfic, very interesting, has a lot of depth and action! Read!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and I don't own Utena Revolutionary Girl or its characters so there, no one can sure me. Ehem, I just started this today but I will add more tomorrow and the next day and the day after that! I have a whole big plot going here so come back and read more.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Touga brushed aside one of the beds many silk sheets, taking care not to disturb the sleeping form beside him, still creasing its smooth surface. His fingers reached for the crisp white envelope residing on the bedside table, meticulously breaking open its red seal. Emerald eyes skimmed over the curlicue font, taking in every word with uncanny concentration. Yet another note the other council members would never lay their hands on. No, those fools had no idea what sort of game they played. Petty duels and fighting over the Rose Bride were one thing, but Touga hunted far bigger prey.  
The girl behind him stirred, waking with a small moan of protest. She reached for Touga, pulling him back beneath the sheets of silk. The letter dropped on to the plush velvet floor, momentarily forgotten in the rush of heat, swirl curls and probing lips. Word about the other colonies could wait for a later time. He gave in to the sweet smell of perfume, and the others soft giggles.  
  
  
  
A star winked out in the distance leaving no indication that it had existed but moments before. Tybell gazed out through the thin glass screen which was the only obstacle separating him and space. His sapphire eyes were fixed upon the blue and white dot below the spacecraft, the corners of his mouth crooked up in a wicked smile of pleasure. It seemed like earth and yet was not, the small planet could almost be passed off as an exact replica of his home world. So, the rumors were indeed true, the myths were actually valid. A hidden colony. No one had ever really suspected that such a thing could be possible but here it was, right before his eyes. The wealth that must be on that beautiful orb! The power to be seized! The money people would pay to live there...Tybell was certainly a most fortunate man. His little 'organization' would be pleased. "Vargs, we have enough footage, prepare to turn the ship around." Very pleased indeed.  
  
Trowa watched as the craft sped off , a frown plastered across his face. This was not good, the discovery of this planet could foretell devastating results in the times ahead, possibly even another war. Another war was exactly the thing him and the other soldiers were working to prevent. Things would have to be dealt with in a careful manner, he was just lucky to have been there. While hacking into a database of one of the many rebel groups still against the colonies current form of government Heero had come across this 'secret' mission. Despite the seeming impossibility of another colony established on some hidden planet long ago the rebels mission had been a success. How they had found the exact coordinates of the place still remained a mystery. Deeper and darker secrets lurked that way, things that would surely be revealed in time whether he liked it or not. Trowa brought heavy arms out from behind one of the many asteroids which lurked just beyond the worlds atmosphere and began a course of descent. He keyed in four e-mails, sending one each to another gundam pilot. They would be here soon but in the meantime he would utilize the art of disguise and find out what the planet below was really like.  
  
  
  
"Ooph!" Utena was almost knocked flat from the impact, barely being able to retain her balance on the cement walk way. "Utena-sama! Utena-sama!" Wakaba shrieked in delight, ignoring Utenas apparent daze from the recent bombardment. "Wakabaaa." She complained, rolling her eyes towards the heavens in exasperation. Wakaba ignored her friend and continued to hang on to the other by the neck, jumping up and down in the process. "I made you a whole basket full of goodies!" The brunette exclaimed, promptly beginning to list each and every delicacy she had labored to create for her 'Utena-sama'. Utena could not help but smile to herself, glad to hear her freinds usual perkiness. The day was a beautiful ones, birds chirping, sun shining and the like. Upon reaching one of the great oaks which towered outside the prodigious school Wakaba unclasped her hands from about Utenas neck and twirled joyfully around under the tree, letting the light that shone through its leaves play a pattern upon her pale skin. Once she had released as what she judged was enough energy from her unfathomable store Wakaba plopped down on to the soft grass beside Utena and pulled out the previously mentioned food. She swept off its cover but, instead of her usual inclination to stuff every bit of the edibles into Utenas mouth within seconds she paused, her brow crinkled in confusion. "Whats this..." her hand reached towards the note, intending to snatch it up despite the fact that it was not addressed to her but she was not quick enough. Blue eyes skimmed over the note, hiding the words from Wakabas own peeping orbs. "Come on Utena-sama, let me see!" Her freind pouted, trying her best to wheedle at least a short look at the note. Pink hair swished back in forth in reply as Utena shook her head in the universal sign of 'no'. She stuck her tongue out ar Wakaba even as she slipped the white paper into her pocket. "Lets eat!" was all that was said and the note was dismissed in Wakabas rush to find where she had left her precious chopsticks. Still...Utenas mind lingered on the letter with the red rose stamped on its front, resting in the breast of her jacket pocket.  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Juri slashed at the boy opposite her, being sure to hop agilely out of the way in response to his inevitable counterattack. Her opponents defenses were down, practically inviting her to go for the kill. Never one to turn down an invitation Juries sword flashed through the air, its point resting against the heart of her counterpart. She pulled off her dueling mask, wiping the sweat that had gathered above her brow. "You need to put more force into it." Juri muttered, anger making her voice harder than intended., "You have no compassion for the sport." "Th-thankyou sempai." The boy stammered hurrying out of the way so that the next person in line would have the 'honor' of dueling with her. It had been at least two hours since she had entered to practice room and it was getting late...She turned her back to the new student who already stood at hand, ready to get the fight over with. Not bothering to tell him that she was leaving Juri went over to the sidelines to retrieve her things. She shoved her gear into her bag and then made for the exit.   
The nights cool air stroked her pale cheeks upon exiting the building, causing her breathe to form clouds of white air which blew back into her face. Jurie was painfully aware of the lockets cold gold surface pressing against her chest. Not being able to help herself she pulled it out from beneath her clothes, unlocking its clasp so that she may gaze at the face of the girl she had once loved. That girl had been someone else however, the person that she had once been was gone, replaced with her true self. Juri was disgusted at herself for not being able to be rid of that terrible feeling. Love. The locket was shoved out of sight. Tommorow she would stay for four hours. 


End file.
